1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to operation platforms, and more particularly to an operation platform with two work stations.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacturing process of workpieces to be tooled, the workpieces need to be carried from a feeding station to an operation station on an operation platform. Generally, the operation platform comprises a plurality of sliding blocks, a guiding rail and a plurality of ball bearings connected between the sliding blocks and the guiding rail. The workpiece is supported on the sliding blocks. However, during the tooling process, a heavy load generated by tooling machine would bring pressure to bear on the workpiece and be forwarded to the sliding blocks and eventually damage the ball bearings or make the ball bearings move out from the guiding rail, leading to failure of the operation platform.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.